Lovers Grimm (BoyxBoy)
by SleepinAkuma
Summary: This is a story about the Grimm brothers. Have you ever thought of how the brother's lives were and how they became such great authors? Well I did, and this is what I came up with.


**Warning this contains yaoi, so if it's not your thing then don't read it. But I suggest that you at least give it a try. Who knows, you just might enjoy it. Also this story isn't accurately based off of the brothers' lives, so they aren't the same as the original Grimm brothers.**

**Flash Back**

One stormy night Jacob was sitting in his room and silently reading a book. A knock on his bedroom door stops him from reading.

"Come in." he says.

The door opens and in comes his little brother Wilhelm.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks as he sees his little brother crying.

"I'm scared." Wilhelm bawls.

Jacob stands up and walks towards his little brother. He leads him to his bed and they both lay down.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. It's only rain and thunder. You like music don't you?" Jacob says comforting his scared little brother.

"I love music." Wilhelm replies.

"Then imagine the thunder as music and the lightning as dancers dancing and singing through the heavens." Jacob tells his little brother.

"Okay aniki." Wilhelm replies happily now that his brother's comforting him. "Hey aniki? Can you tell me story?" Wilhelm asks.

"Will you promise to go to sleep right afterwards?" Jacob asks.

"Fine!" Wilhelm growls grumpily.

"Alright then." Jacob says. He then begins his tale.

"Once upon a time..."

**Jacob's POV **

"Jake wake up! It's already morning!" complains an angry voice.

"Five more minutes Wilhelm." I complain.

"No way! you're not gonna be late for work again aniki!" Wilhelm scowls.

"Fine!" I grumble angrily as I reluctantly get out of bed. I would have killed anyone if they had tried to wake me up in the morning unless it was Wilhelm.

Hey reader! I know that you're probably wondering what the heck you're reading, so let me explain. My name is Jacob Grimm. I'm 19 years old and I live in my old house with my adorable little brother Wilhelm Grimm. This is my usual morning; waking up in the comforting arms of my cute little bro.Anyway this is the story of my sad unrequited love for my little brother.

I grumble angrily as I get ready for another tiring day of work. Since my father died when I was young, my mother was left alone to look after Wilhelm and me. In the end she couldn't, and so she abandoned us in an orphanage.

After I turned fifteen I was forced to work hard so that my brother and I could leave that terrible orphanage. Now I work as a host, and my little brother and I are happily living in an old house that an old man sold to us for a very cheap price.

When I finish getting ready I go downstairs for breakfast. I spot Wilhelm wearing an apron, and I can't help but imagine Wilhelm dressed in nothing but an apron. Oh how cute he would look!

"Here's your breakfast aniki." Wilhelm says interrupting my perverted thoughts.

"Itadakimasu!" I say happily. "It's delicious as always Wilhelm. I'm sure that you'll be the perfect housewife. Damn the person who's gonna marry you!"

"Shut up you perverted aniki! I'm a man you baka!" he yells angrily.

I just love to tease this little cutie! He's so adorable when he gets flustered, embarrassed, and angry. His blushing face is just too cute!

After I'm done eating Wilhelm takes my plate and starts washing it. I sneak up behind him and hug him tightly.

"Aah!" he screams startled.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself. You're so cute when you're doing housework!" I say.

"Baka!" he says angrily as he smacks my forehead.

As I look at his blushing face I just can't stop myself from kissing him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" he yells when I let go of him.

"I just wanted my goodbye kiss. See you later." I say as I head out the door.

"He has got to stop doing that. Baka!" I hear him mutter angrily as I walk out of the house.

**Wilhelm's POV**

'I just don't know why he always acts so perverted.' I think to myself.

Hi reader! My name's Wilhelm Grimm. I'm Jacob's younger brother. This is a story of my hard life living with my super perverted aniki.

Now that aniki left I have to get to school. I'm 18 years old, so I'm graduating this summer. There are only forty-five days of school left until I can graduate. Then my older brother won't have to work so hard to pay for my schooling.

You might be wondering how can it be hard work for a pervert to work as a host. Well the truth is that Jacob loves to treat me like an innocent kid. The truth is that he works other hard jobs such as construction work to make enough money to support the both of us. No matter how perverted and annoying aniki may be, I'll always love him.

After I get ready for school I head off towards the school building.

As soon as I get there I get bombarded by a bunch of boys and girls. Girls are always trying to befriend me just so that they can meet Jacob. The strange thing is that the people that are actually attracted to me are men.

I guess it's because I look like a uke. I'm pretty short for an eighteen year old, and my waist long blond hair makes me look like a girl. The only reason that I don't cut it is because it reminds me of my father.

Even though I never got to meet him, aniki showed me pictures of him and he always told me the few memories that he had of dad. Aniki really loved dad, so I want to at least want to look like dad to repay aniki for all the things he's done for me.

"Alright everyone back off." says a voice that I'm relived to hear.

Sadly everyone ignores that voice, and continues to pester me.

"Didn't you assholes hear the man?! He said fuck off!" says another voice that I'm glad to hear.

Everyone continues to ignore that voice. That was a big mistake. After a few seconds all of the boys who were surrounding me were laying down on the floor in pain and all of the girls were running away in fright.

"Thanks guys." I say as I greet my two best friends.

My two friends are Ayase Yukiya and Ciel Phantomhive. They're the best friends a guy can have. Both of them look just like ukes, so that's one of the reasons that we're best friends. We always get hit on, so we protect each other from the evil society of this school.

Ayase is a very stubborn blondie. I met him one day when a teacher was hitting on him. I beat the shit out of that guy and from then onwards Ayase and I were best friends.

Ciel, on the other hand, is a very belligerent and overprotective person. One day while Ayase and I were on our way home from school we were attacked by a group of delinquents from another school. Ciel saw what was happening and he beat them up so badly they made him their leader. Ciel only uses them when necessary.

Ayase, Ciel, and I walk hand in hand into our classroom and we begin our day.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Jake! She's here again." says my best friend Sebastian.

"Just tell her to leave. I don't want to see her ugly face ever again." I reply.

"Come on Jake at least talk to her." Sebastian insists.

"H. E. L. L. N. O." I say while glaring angrily at him.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Sheesh! You don't gotta be so stingy!" He says backing off.

Sebastian is a really great friend, but sometimes he gets into my personal business way too much.

The "her" that he was previously referring to is my mother. Blah! I can't believe that I even called her that! After she abandoned Wilhelm and me she ended up marrying a rich merchant. And now she wants to take Wilhelm and me back.

"Jacob!" the manager booms. "Get your ass down there right now! That woman is your mother! At least show a little respect!"

As expected of a man who loves his family more than anything in the world. Since he has such a loving family he expects every family to be that way, so he tries his best to make that happened.

"Yes sir." I say reluctantly.

I walk into a private VIP room that that woman was sitting in at the moment.

"Hello Jacob dear. I'm glad to see that you wanted to see me today." her cacophonous voice states.

"I was forced to by my idiotic boss." I reply evilly.

"Jacob please. I'm begging you! Please come and live with me! I want you and Wilhelm back! I never wanted to abandon you, but I had no other choice. I wanted the two of you to have a happy future. Can't you understand that!" She begged.

"All I understand is that you're a bitch who only cares about herself. If you really loved us, then you would've come to take us back as soon as you got married. But instead you waited until you felt like taking us back. The truth is that you just want to use us for one of your stupid plots, isn't that right?" I reply nonchalantly.

"Alright then. If you want to act this way to your own mother then go ahead. I give up." she says.

"Well it took you long enough." I reply.

"On you." she whispers

"What?!" I ask her.

"I said that I'll give up on you. But I won't give up on Wilhelm. I know exactly where you live thanks to that retarded boss of yours." She laughs evilly.

"No way!" I scream. "I'm definitely not going to let you touch Wilhelm."

"Oh will you?" she says before calmly walking out of the room.

As soon as she leaves I start panicking. If Wilhelm meets her he's going to be in huge trouble. I know for a fact that that woman doesn't want us back so that she can love us.

I have to go home to Wilhelm immediately!

**Wilhelm's POV**

As soon as I get home I get the feeling that something is wrong. Jacob is still at work, but I have a feeling that someone is in the house.

My instinct turned out to be right. There is someone in the house, but it's not aniki. It's a woman that I've never seen before. She is short, very pale, and she looks about forty. She had dark brown eyes and dark black hair. She looks a lot like aniki, except for the height, age, and gender.

"Um excuse me, but who are you miss?" I ask politely.

"Well at least you don't have his terrible personality," she says coldly.

"Pardon?" I ask.

"I'm sure that you won't believe me, but I'm your mother." she says.

"What?!" I ask as I drop down to the floor. My head hurts all of a sudden.

"I said I'm your mother. I'm sorry for leaving you and your little brother in that orphanage. I was forced to do it by some men. They wanted to hurt us because your father owed them money. I didn't want them to hurt you two, so I had to separate you from me. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" she says emotionally.

"H-h-how can I be certain that you really are my mother?" I stammer.

"Look at me closely. I resemble your brother don't I?" she says.

"M-m-mom?" I ask weakly.

"Yes darling it's me." she says.

"Mom!" I exclaim as we both hug.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but I'm back and I'm never going to leave you again." she whispers while holding onto me. "Will you please come and live with me? I really want you and your brother back." she asks.

"You'll have to ask Jacob about that." I tell her.

"No need. Your brother already agreed, and he's now at our new home waiting for you. He said that you'll definitely agree to my proposal." she says happily.

"Alright then. I'll come to live with you mother. Let me just go and get my things." I tell her.

"No need." she says. "I already got you new clothes, so you won't need your old ones."

"Alright, but what about my friends here?" I ask thinking of Ayase and Ciel.

"You can send them a letter later." she tells me. "Now let's get moving"

I follow her outside and I see something that I think I never would have ever seen up close. Right in front of me was a car. No one in the town owns one, but aniki brought me a picture of one because he works in a nearby town, so he sees cars every day.

"Is that a real car?!" I ask amazed.

"Yes it is darling. Now get inside we have to hurry. We don't want to make your brother worry about you now do we?" she says. For some reason her voice sounded frantic and desperate.

I enter the car with one thought in mind, 'Did aniki really agree to this? I thought that he hated mother?'

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as I get home from work I automatically sense that something is wrong. The house was too quiet. Usually when I get home Wilhelm comes and greets me.

I search the whole house for Wilhelm, but I can't find him anywhere. At first I think that Wilhelm probably went to Ayase or Ciel's house, but that wouldn't make any sense. Wilhelm never goes to someone else's house without asking for my permission.

'He's probably at the rebellious stage of life,' I think in my mind as a way to keep myself calm.

I leave the house and go to Ciel's house first because it's the closest to our house.

When I get there I don't even bother knocking. I just barge right in and yell, "Ciel! Where the hell is my brother?!"

"What's going on?!" Mrs. Phantomhive yells as she comes towards me.

"Nothing mother. Jacob here was just wondering where his brother ran off to. I'm sorry for all of the commotion we've caused." Ciel says calmly appearing out of nowhere.

'How does that kid do that?' I ask in my mind.

"Where is Wilhelm?" I question Ciel angrily. "If he's here then tell him to get his ass over here before I tear down this whole fucking house!"

"Well you sure don't care that there's someone younger than you in the room." Ciel says.

"You're not that much younger than me, so who cares?" I say.

"Well I do. And I'm sure that a lot of other people do too." he replies.

"I don't care. Now tell me. Where in this whole fucking world is my little brother?!" I yell angrily.

"He's not here, so I suggest tha-" Ciel starts saying before I bolt out of the house.

I run straight to Ayase's house. I want to just bolt in there, but unlike Ciel, Ayase is actually a very nice and caring person, so I just can't bring myself to do it.

After what seemed to me like hours of waiting **(It was really only ten seconds.)** Ayase finaly opens the door.

"What a surprise to see you Jacob-sama. Is something wrong? You look so pale." Ayase says when he opens the door.

"Tell me, is Wilhelm here?" I ask shakily.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but Wilhelm went straight home after we left from school." Ayase says.

"Shit. Shit! SHIT!" I scream as I slam my fist into a wall.

That bitch really wasn't joking when she said that she was going to take Wilhelm back. The only place that Wilhelm could be right now is at her house. Now I have to go all the way back to the host club because I don't even know her address.

"Sorry for the trouble Ayase, but I have to go!" I yell as I turn around and run towards the host club.

I have to act fast because the host club is an hour away, and who knows how far away that woman's house is.

"Jacob! Wait!" Ayase yells as he runs after me.

"Ayase I really have to go somewhere. Please go back to your house!" I yell to Ayase as I run.

All of a sudden my feet hit something and I fall to the ground.

When I look up I see Ciel standing in front of me. Ayase takes this opportunity to catch up to me.

"From to look on your face I can tell that Wilhelm's in trouble. You're going to tell us where you're going and we're going with you." Ciel says. And then he adds, "Ayase go and tell your parents that you're going to Wilhelm's house."

"Got it!" Ayase says and then he runs off to tell his parents what Ciel told him.

"Now talk Jacob, or else I'm going to make you." Ciel says as he turns to me.

"I'm not letting you and Ayase get involved in this. It's too dangerous for the two of you. Plus it's a personal problem between me and my little brother." I tell him.

"I don't care how personal or dangerous it is. I'm going with you to help Wilhelm." Ciel states.

"Me too! Wilhelm's our best friend, so we're going to help him!" Ayase says as he comes back from his house.

"Are you serious?" I ask them.

"Definitely!" they both answer at the same time.

"Suit yourselves. But don't blame me when you two get hurt." I say, and then I tell them about that woman and that she has Wilhelm.

"Wow! You two have such a messed up mom!" Ayase says.

"Who cares? Let's just get a move on before she does something to Wilhelm!" Ciel says.

Then we all run towards the host club.

**Wilhelm's POV**

When we get to mom's house I look through the window for aniki.

'That's strange.' I think to myself. 'I thought for sure that Jacob would be on the porch waiting for me.'

When the car stops we get out of the car and walk into the house.

"Welcome to my house." she says as she closes the door behind her.

"Where is aniki?" I ask her.

"Who's aniki'?" she asks confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot that you can't speak Japanese." I reply. "Aniki means older brother in Japanese. One of my best friends is from Japan, so he teaches me Japanese everyday in school."

She mumbles something under her breath, and then she says, "Your aniki is waiting for you in your new room. Follow me and I'll take you to him." she says as she starts heading towards a staircase.

Mother's house is very big, so we have to walk past a lot of rooms just to get to my new bedroom. I hope that she'll let me sleep with aniki like she used to when we were little children.

When we get to my new room mom stops and opens the door. Instead of seeing a bedroom with aniki in it, I see an office with five men in it.

One of them was a light brown haired, pale, and green eyed man, who was sitting in an expensive looking chair behind a desk. Oddly he was the one that scared me the most instead of the ones that I should really be afraid of.

The other five men were white men who were wearing very expensive looking clothing.

"W-w-who are you?" I stammer.

"It's true Dorothea, your boy really is cute." The man in the chair tells mother.

"Why thank you darling. Wilhelm meet Samuel Robinson. He's your new father, so I expect you to listen to him." she tells me. Then she adds, "Especially since he will be in charge of all of the money that you will be gaining for us. As well as your sales."

"What are you saying mother? What sales?" I ask confused at what she was referring to.

"I suppose it's time that I tell you. You see, your stepfather's job is to sell people's bodies for sex. So from now on you will be selling your body everyday to whomever wants to fuck you. And yes Wilhelm, I really don't even care about you or your brother, I just need your bodies so that I can make money for my new family." she says while laughing evilly.

I drop to the floor and all I can say is, "Why?" before I'm dragged into the room and stripped of all my clothing. The men inspect my body and then they drag me to a cell that's probably in the basement of the house.

They throw me in there and then they leave.

**Jacob's POV**

When Ayase, Ciel, Sebastian (Who decided to come along because he hates being left out of all the action more than anything in life.) and I get to the address that Sebastian managed to swipe from the manager of the host club, we didn't even bother to knock.

"Where the fucking hell is Wilhelm you bitching cow?!" I scream at the top of my lungs when I catch sight of Dorothea.

"Whoa! Language man!" Sebastian says.

I give him a death glare and he backs off.

"Welcome darling, I've been expecting you. Oh look! You've even brought guests with you. The more the merrier." the she-devil says.

"It won't be so merry when you get pummeled in the face by each of us. And by the way, you're wearing way too much makeup. Are you trying to dress up like a clown or win the 'Worlds Ugliest Bitch' contest?" Ciel says.

I don't know where this kid comes up with this stuff, but it's most likely what makes Sebastian love him so much. Anyway, back to our current situation.

"Follow me and I'll take you to him." she says, and then she starts walking towards a staircase that leads downwards.

I follow her and everyone else follows behind me.

We stop when we reach a tattered and ugly door. She opens it and as soon as I see what's inside I start to see red.

"Welcome to your new home Jacob. And that goes for the three of you cuties as well." she says happily.

Right after she says that ten men appear behind us and they grab us. Sebastian and I manage to knock out three of them. But in the end we were all held down to the ground.

The room that we were in was a prison cell and Wilhelm was laying on the floor unconscious and naked at the back of the cell.

We were all thrown in the cell and then the men and Dorothea leave us alone in the room.

"Wake up Wilhelm! Wake up! What did they do to you! Are you all right? How are you feeling?" I yell at him as I try to shake him awake.

"Calm down aniki. I'm fine. They only stripped me, looked at my body, and then threw me in this cell. I must have hit my head, so I was unconscious for a while." he says when he's fully awake.

"Thank god you're alive!" I say as I pull him in for a bear hug. One that's gonna really hurt, but right now I really needed it. I also give him my shirt to cover himself.

"Why did they strip you?" I ask after Ciel and Sebastian somehow manage to pull me off of him.

"They want us for sex slaves to other men. And I'm guessing that they also want Sebastian, Ciel, and Ayase too. Why did you guys have to come?! You would have been better off without me than getting treated as slaves!" he says and then he starts to cry.

"There. There. It'll be alright Wilhelm." Ayase says as he hugs Wilhelm and Wilhelm holds onto him tightly.

I feel so jealous of Ayase at the moment. I'm about to tear Wilhelm away from his arms. This is exactly why I didn't want anyone else to come with me.

"We all came to save you because you're our friend and you're like family to all of us. Well you are family to Jacob, but you're like a brother to the rest of us." Sebastian say and Wilhelm stops crying.

"Really?" he asks.

We all nod.

"I love you guys!" he says and we all group hug.

"Now that we're reunited, lets get the bloody hell out of here so that I can strangle that bitching shit and gouge out her eyes, tear her limbs off, yank her heart out and feed it to a pile of fire ants or vampires, and then I'm gonna fucking tear out her hai-" that's as far as I got through explaining my plan of what I'm gonna do to the bitch when I get my hands on her before Sebastian put a hand over my mouth to keep me from saying any more.

"Thanks." I say as I see Ayase, Ciel, and Wilhelm's shocked faces.

"No problem man." Sebastian says as he releases me. "You can torture her in your twisted ways after we get out of this place. In private though. I don't think that anyone wants to see what sick things you're going to do to her."

Everyone nods in approval.

"Sorry. I'll keep my plans to myself from now on." I say as an apology.

"Remind me," Ciel says, "why do I know a freak like you again?"

"Because this 'freak' is my beloved big brother." Wilhelm says as he smacks Ciel in the back of the head and Ayase starts laughing at Ciel's pain.

We all decide to wait patiently until they come back for us. We also take turns keeping watch when night comes. Just in case they try to get us while we're sleeping.

**Wilhelm's POV**

I'm shaken awake with a hard tug that hurts so much that I scream in pain.

A bunch of men grab all of us and shove us outside of the house and into a car.

When we get to our destination we are once again shoved out of the car and into another building. Mother and my new stepfather are in there waiting for us.

"I'm guessing that the bastard standing next to you is your new sex toy?" I hear aniki say angrily.

"Why you little bastard!" Dorothea yells at Jacob.

"I really wish that I was." he says.

**(For those of you that don't know, bastard actually means a son that's not really yours. Aka made through adultery. That's what Jacob was referring to when he said that. He didn't curse himself! He wished that his mother was actually just another woman that his father had sex with instead of Dorothea.)**

"You asshole of a son! I'll teach you how to show respect to your elders!" she says.

She tries to slap him, but aniki moves his head so that her hand was now in his mouth and he was biting onto it with painfully strong strength.

"Let go of me!" she screams as she hits him and all of the men let go of us and run to help her.

"Run! Now!" Jacob screams as he punched Dorothea and kicks one of the men so hard in the private, I'm positive that he's never going to have kids or sex ever again.

"No I can't leave you aniki!" I scream as I try to run towards him, but Sebastian drags me away towards the exit. "Let go of me Sebastian!" I scream as I hit him.

"Just go! I'll be fine." aniki says as he knocks out another man.

All of us run out of the building and towards safety - except me because I was being dragged by Sebastian.

When we make it to the middle of a forest, we stop and catch our breath.

"You bastard! Why didn't you let me help him?!" I scream as I hit Sebastian. I'm so sad and furious I start crying as I hit Sebastian weakly.

"One, he wouldn't want that. Two, you're too weak. You couldn't even make the weakest of those men flinch. And three, Jacob planned this." Sebastian says.

"What?!" I ask not believing what I was hearing.

"We all made a plan while you were asleep." Ayase explains.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask demanding to know why.

"Because you would oppose with our plan even though it's our only way of ever truly being safe." Ciel says.

"I can't argue with that." I say when I see that Ayase was about to cry if Ciel and I started arguing. He hates arguments more than anything because of his father, who always abuses him and fights with and abuses his mother.

"Thank you for understanding." Sebastian says relived that he too didn't have to witness a fight between Ciel and me. Because when us two fight it lasts a long time and it hurts a lot.

"Now that we're out what's the plan. It had better not be to just run away and leave Jacob because if it is I will personally do all of the things that Jacob said that he'll do to Dorothea to you." I say threateningly.

"It's not." Ayase says.

"I'll explain the plan," Ciel says. "Jacob was going to be a diversion. He was going to keep them busy long enough for us to escape. I we just go home and tell our parents they won't even believe us. And besides, Dorothea will come after us, and her husband will sue our families for some unknown reason, and they'll have no choice but to hand us over to him and then go to prison. Instead of our parents, we're going to tell the police. They'll follow us and then we'll show them this place and then Dorothea will go to prison with her husband, and then us and all of the other people that they've tortured will be free of them both." Ciel explains.

"That's an awesome plan, but I have two questions. One, how are we going to convince the police to follow us. And two, How are we going to find our way home?" I ask.

"We're going to tell them that there's a fight, and then we're going to lead them to that place, and when they see what's been happening in there, Dorothea and her husband are going to go to jail or worse." Ciel explains.

"We'd better keep an eye on Jacob or else he's going to go to prison for killing someone." Ayase warns us.

We all nod in agreement.

"As for your second question, I marked the way to the host club from their house, Also I may not look it, but I actually have a really good memory, so I memorized the road to their house." Sebastian says with pride.

"No Sebastian. You don't look like you have an awesome memory. Besides I too was at the window, and there's only one road that leads to here, so it doesn't take a lot if memorization skill to find your way to the house." Ciel says angrily.

I'm guessing that he's still mad at Sebastian for hitting on him two years ago and continuing. Sebastian is currently considered Ciel's numero uno enemy. Ayase and I lost count of the many times that Ciel has unleashed the fury of a gang leader on him. He was on the brink of death every time all of those gangsters were done with him.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's make this plan a success!" Ayase says breaking the awkward silence.

We all nodded in agreement and walked off to the police station.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched happily as Dorothea paced around the room frantically while waiting for her men to come back with Wilhelm and the rest.

"Why do you look so desperate? M. O. T. H. E. R. Or should I say B. I. T. C. H.?" I say mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up you annoying little brat!" she yells as she slapped me and once again I move my head and bite down on her hand. Hard. I would probably strangle her while I'm at it if I wasn't tied down to a bed.

"Let go you bastard!" she screams and one of the men hits me in the head so hard that he cracks it and blood trickles down my face. I let go and groan on pain.

"That's exactly what you deserve you selfish little bastard!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand how I can be selfish when you abandoned me in a crappy orphanage and now you're asking me to sell my body to a bunch of perverted old men. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I say evilly.

"You ungrateful bastard! I did it for your own good!"

"You mean for your own good. I know the truth, so don't even think about lying to me. You only abandoned us because you wanted to live with your new husband, but he didn't want to take care of children that aren't his because he's such a selfish asshole when it comes to money. Don't be surprised if he ever tries to sell you out just so that he can save his own skin." I tell her.

She just angrily walks out of the room and truculently slams the door behind her.

After she leaves the boy who was in charge of taking care of my wounds enters the room with a basket of water, a towel, and some bandages. His name is Yuki. Just like me, he's here by force. I already told him my plan and asked him to help me. I left out how everyone was going to convince the police to follow them, and how they were going to find their way hoe just in case he decides to tell that bitch our plan.

"Will you please help me?" I ask once again.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I can't." he stammers.

"Okay." I reply. "But tell me if you change your mind."

After a few minutes of Yuki treating my wounds the door opens and all of my friends and brother are thrown inside.

"You should have known better." one of the men who threw them in says as they slam the door and lock it.

"Jacob!" Wilhelm screams when he sees my wounds and the state that I'm in.

"Sebastian, can you please untie me?" I ask him.

"No problem, but that's only going to get us into more trouble." he says as he unties me.

"Our plan failed." Ayase says through his tears and hiccups.

"The police were tricked by Dorothea and her husband, so now they're just eating cookies and drinking tea downstairs like a bunch of idiots." Ciel explains.

As soon as Sebastian unties me I as, "Did you guys remember to bring the whole army of policemen"

"Yes." Wilhelm answers.

"Good. Because we're gonna need all of those men and cars to round up all of these perverted bastards." I say as I kick the door down, and then I stumble down the stairs and into the fancy dining room.

All of the fifty five policemen scream in fear when they see my bloody and bruised body. I look like I just came out of a war or a concentration camp.

"So when some innocent children are trying to stop an unforgivable crime you fucking lazy bastards sit your fat asses down and just eat and drink like dickheads instead of actually doing your jobs! What the fuck is wrong with you idiots?! Do your fucking job assholes! If you want proof for all the bad things that those kids told you about that bitch and her bastard husband, then just look at what they did to me! Get off of your asses and follow me. I'll show you mongrels how to properly do your job." I yell at them.

I lead them through the whole house and show them all of the boys and girls who were raped and abused.

After a bunch of commotion, all of the men who came here to fuck, work for Dorothea, and the royal bitch and bastard themselves were sent to prison, and they were to be trialed for their crimes the next morning.

Now that this was all over all that I could think about was fainting, and I sure as hell did.

**Wilhelm's POV**

Three days later all of the commotion was over. I was sitting on a chair next to an unconscious Jacob laying on a bed in Dorothea's mansion.

Aniki twitches his fingers and soon he's wide awake.

"Where am I?" he asks confused.

"You're in our new house." I explain to him.

"New house? Wait a second... how long was I out? And tell me what happened while I was knocked out. Also how long am I gonna have to stay in bed?" he asks all at once.

"One question at a time aniki!" I say.

"Sorry." he replies.

"Well for starters you were out for about three days. You have a broken arm, two broken legs, five cracked ribs, and a LOT of scratches, scars, stitches, and bruises, so you'll probably need to stay in bed for eight months at the least. Honestly why are you so crazy?! You almost died from severe blood loss! But on the bright side all of the bad guys are in jail, and the police are searching for they families of all of the people who were treated as sex toys. They also get all of the money that the made back. And we get the mansion because of all of the things that happened. I had the police help me replace all the furniture so that this place doesn't remind us of them. We also got to keep the sex store. Sebastian and Ciel are now in charge of it. They're transforming it into a diner. It turns out that all that Sebastian ever wanted was to become a chef, but he wouldn't be able to because his family is poor, so instead he became a host because it was close enough. He was about to kill the manager when he made him an official host instead of leave him as a waiter." I explain.

"So I guess this is a happy ending. And I finally solved the mystery of why Sebastian hates the manager so much. By the way, how did Ciel end up working with Sebastian. Wait... don't tell me..." Jacob says.

"Yup!" I giggle. "They fell in love. Ayase is also in love with one of the policemen. His name is Asami, and it turns out that he wasn't really a policeman. He's actually an undercover detective sent here because of reports about missing children. We just helped him do his job! And Ayase's father finally got what he deserved. Prison." I say happily.

"Well that's great for them. But now it's our turn." Jacob says.

Then he grabs me and pulls me to him. He looks into my sky blue eyes and says, "I love you Wilhelm." before he kisses me.

I was already prepared for this so I kiss him back. "I already know silly. What took you so long to confess to me? I've been waiting for you for such a long time." I say happily when we separate our lips.

"Wait! So you knew about my major crush on you?!" he asks surprised.

"Of course you baka. Whenever I have a day off I sneak over to your work and watch you do your job. At first I thought that you were just going to molester every girl in sight. But it turns out you didn't. In fact I could tell that you hated your job, but you had to do it to support yourself and me." I explain. I feel so embarrassed so because I sound just like a stalker.

"Awwwwwww! I fweel sooooooo wuved!" He says happily. "So you've been in love with me for all of these years?" he then asks.

"Of course you baka! Why are you so perverted, but so slow at noticing?"

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me if you knew that I'm hopelessly in love with you?" he asks desperately wanting an answer.

"Because I'm just not the type of person to confess." I answer honestly.

"Alright then. Let's do this again." he says, "Wilhelm Grimm, I'm hopelessly in love with you. Whenever you're around I feel so alive. My heart always skips a beat when I'm around you. I want you so badly. So will you allow me to be your lover even though I am asking you to break a taboo rule?"

"Of course Jacob. We've already broken enough rules. One more won't hurt." I say as I lean in and kiss him.

He grabs me and pins me down on the bed. I look into his eyes and all I can see are eyes of pure love and lust.

"Then I guess that you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do next." he says in a lusty voice.

"What about your wounds?" I ask.

"I've been wanting you for years. A few extra months of staying on bed won't hurt me or make me change my mind. I want you here and now!" he says as he starts stripping me.

"Okay. But please be gentle." I say as I start stripping him.

"I can make no such promises." he says as he pulls my pants and underwear down leaving me totally naked an exposed to his prowling, lusty eyes.

**I decided to write the last two parts in 3rd person because I wanted to say the thoughts and feelings of the seme and uke at the same time. So enjoy my narrating skills!**

Wilhelm and Jacob were both sitting on the be naked. They were kissing deeply. After a few more seconds of kissing Jacob's hand reached down to Wilhelm's butt, and he inserted a finger inside of him.

"It hurts aniki!" Wilhelm cried out as he felt a sharp pain inside of him.

"Just relax Wilhelm. If you relax your body it'll hurt less. I have to prepare your body unless you want your first time to be extremely painful." Jacob explains to Wilhelm.

His flustered little brother just nods and then he yelps in pain as Jacob inserts a second finger inside of him.

After inserting three fingers and fingering his brother for a bit Jacob starts to suck and gently nibble on Wilhelm's sensitive nipples.

Wilhelm soon stopped feeling pain and instead he desperately wanted his brother inside of him.

"Jacob I can't take it anymore! Please enter me!" he begs his older brother.

Wilhelm's lewd and desperate voice broke all of Jacob's self control.

He pushed his brother down onto the bed and slowly entered him.

"Can I move now?" he asks after a few seconds of staying still so that Wilhelm could adjust his body to Jacob's member.

"Y-y-yes." Wilhelm managed to stammer.

Jacob started to slowly thrust inside of Wilhelm. Soon all that Wilhelm was feeling was waves of pleasure. All of the pain had disappeared, so he began to moan in pleasure.

As Jacob began to increase his pace both boys were close to their climax.

They moaned in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Jacob laid down on top of Wilhelm, but he stayed inside of his younger brother. He wasn't done, and Wilhelm could tell.

"Jacob you can take me as many times as you want tonight. All i want tonight is to feel you close to and inside of me." he say.

So throughout the night Jacob ravishes Wilhelm countless times until both boys faint in exhaustion.

**Epilogue**

Now that the café was open all five friends became chefs and waiters at one of the top restaurants in all of Germany.

"So now that we have our new restaurant can we have cosplay sex in our outfits?" Jacob asks Wilhelm as he reaches for his younger brother's butt.

"No! You idiot!" Wilhelm yells. When he sees Ayase's flushed face he begins to wonder why he ever fell in love with this extremely perverted, but extremely sexy man.

"I see that it's going well for the two of you." Ciel says as he appears out of nowhere.

'That man is gonna give me a major heart attack one day if he keeps on doing that.' Wilhelm and Jacob think inside their heads.

Ayase's totally used to it since his boyfriend always appears out of nowhere too. Like right now for example.

"Asami, what did I say about disturbing me when I'm on my lunch break?" he says.

"Damn! How do you always know that it's me when I didn't even say anything?" he asks.

"I guess you can just call it love." Ayase says as he walks up to his lover and kisses him on the lips. "Now be a good boy for me and wait till I'm finished with work."

Everyone just looks at him speechless. Not only are they shocked that Ayase knew that Asami was the one who opened the door, but they didn't expect him to act like this with his lover.

"Ayase by any chance, are you a sadist?" Sebastian asks shocked.

"Shush. It's a secret." Ayase says as he puts a finger to his lips.

"I cam never look at you the same way again." Wilhelm says still in shock at the groups new discovery.

"Alright Asami come with me. Leave Ayase alone when he's trying to enjoy his lunch break." says one of their new employees, Soyama, as he drags Asami away.

He's one of Asami's friends who lover to cross dress, so he works as the restaurant's only maid.

Now that Asami left everyone went back to their break.

"Are you sure that you don't want to have cosplay sex?" Jacob asks Wilhelm.

"Yes you idiot!" Wilhelm yells as he smacks Jacob in the head.

All of a sudden Wilhelm gets a brilliant idea.

"How about we do something that we do best?!" Wilhelm asks.

"What's that?" Jacob asks curiously.

"Let's write stories. You always told me stories when we were kids, so let's publish them! We can become famous with our creations! I have an idea! Let's call our stories fairytales!" Wilhelm says happily.

"Okay. Let's start writing our fairytales as soon as we finish work!" Jacob says excitedly.

**And that my readers is how Wilhelm and Jacob became some of the best writers in the world. They were as famous as the great Akuma, Eiri Yuki, and Akihito Usami themselves.**


End file.
